oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Crest/Quick guide
Details Mining (boostable) *40 Smithing (boostable) *59 Magic (boostable) *40 Crafting *Must be able to kill a level-170 demon |items=*Shrimp (cooked) *Salmon (cooked) *Tuna (cooked) *Bass (cooked) *Swordfish (cooked) *Pickaxe *2 cut rubies *Ring mould *Necklace mould *1 Anti-poison potion *Runes to cast all 4 elemental "Blast" spell at least once. (13 air runes, 3 water runes, 4 earth runes, 5 fire runes, and 4 death runes) |kills = Chronozon (level 170) |recommended = :Recommended: *1 Anti-poison potion (for poison spiders you need to run past in Edgeville Dungeon) *Varrock, Camelot, Falador, and Ardougne teleports *Ring of dueling *Amulet of glory *Some food if you have a low Hitpoints level}} Walkthrough *'It is recommended to bring all the required quest items with you from the start of the quest along with some food and the following teleports if possible: Varrock, Camelot, Ardougne, Falador, Edgeville (Amulet of glory), Al Kharid (Ring of dueling).' *Talk to Dimintheis in a house southeast of the east bank in Varrock and north of the fancy dress shop. *Head to Catherby and talk to Caleb in one of the buildings north of the bank. *Speak to him again and give him all the fish; ask of the whereabouts of the other crest parts. *Speak to the Gem Trader in Al Kharid. *Go north of the Gem Trader to the scorpion mining pit, and speak to the 'Man' with the yellow cape there (Avan). *Teleport to the Mining Guild (via skills necklace, alternatively teleport to falador and run north). Head west from the Mining guild or southwest via the north entrance and speak to Boot (NPC). (1) *Teleport to Ardougne, head east and go down the dungeon near Witchaven and Ardougne ship port. (Labelled on the world map by the icon). *Run through the dungeon (not through the wall). There is a north room, a south room, and an eastern room that contains hellhounds and the perfect gold ore. *To open the room: **Go to the north wall and pull the lever (up), **then the south room and pull that lever (up), **back to the north wall and pull the lever (down), **then enter the north room and pull the lever (up), **leave the room and pull the lever on the north wall (up), **finally pull the lever in the south room (down). *Go into the hellhound room and mine 2 'perfect' gold ores. *Teleport to Al Kharid, go to the furnace and smelt the ores into bars, then use the bars on the furnace again and make one 'perfect' necklace and ring with the rubies and moulds in your inventory. *Go back to the 'Man' (Avan) and give him the jewellery to receive the second crest piece. *Teleport to Varrock, and head north east to the Jolly Boar Inn near the lumber yard. Once there, go upstairs and speak to Johnathon. After speaking to him, right-click and use your anti-poison on him and he will tell you where the last piece is. *Teleport to Edgeville, get ready for a fight, bring runes for each of the four blast spells as you need to hit with each spell at least once. Maging is recommended as Chronozon is quite easy to kill and you can safespot without taking any damage. There are poison spiders in the dungeon which can poison you so anti-poison is recommended. Chronozon's area is part of the Wilderness and other players can attack you there. *Go south of Edgeville bank and head down to ladder to the dungeon, navigate through the dungeon and go through the gate where Chaos druids are, go west past them through another gate and the Chronozon is south of the black demons. He is pretty easy to safespot behind the rocks, cast each blast spell on the Chronozon and make sure they all hit damage, then finish him off how you like and take the last crest piece. *Use the crest pieces together to form the Family crest and head back to Dimintheis in Varrock to finish the quest. *Quest complete! Reward * Quest point *Steel gauntlets **The steel gauntlets on their own don't seem that impressive, but they do have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a special ability. Be careful choosing, though, since you can only have one effect at a time, and it will cost 25,000 coins to change them. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimintheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back. :Note: 'Although they are steel gauntlets, players with level 1 Defence can wear them. *Cooking gauntlets ('Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning fish significantly. *Goldsmith gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience from smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.2. *Chaos gauntlets (Johnathon): Increases the damage done by bolt (chaos rune) spells. **After the Family Pest miniquest, you can have all three gauntlets for 500,000 coins.